Cookie Dough
by Actual Banshee
Summary: This is before Wufei and Ayame are officially a couple, before everything horrible that happened to Ayame. This involved cookie dough, pulling pranks and some fluff. Rated M for language and adult stuff.


**Gundam Wing**

**One Shot**

**Cookie Dough**

**Author's note: So this has nothing to do with "Trials" it's just something I needed to get out. Leiko is a friend's character that I use a lot if I don't feel like pairing Heero with Duo. Plus, Ayame and Leiko bickering is one of best things I love writing. This vanilla hazelnut café mocha with five sugar packets and four creamer packets is starting to get to me. I do not own Gundam Wing. **

The house was silent. Everyone was busy doing something to cure their boredom. Quatre and Trowa playing their instruments, Heero was glued to his lap top and Duo was bugging everyone else. It had been weeks since their last mission and even though Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Leiko didn't really mind having a small vacation. The others who were used to being in action 24/7 were starting to get cabin fever. Even Wufei was getting a little bored with his katas. He found Ayame in the kitchen reading a cook book, he did a double take and realized he wasn't dreaming.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked pointing at the cook book.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just bored. There are so many times I can mess with Leiko's alarm clock." She set the book down and started to gather the ingredients. She was thankful that Quatre kept every safe house stocked with every kind of food and seasoning possible.

"Do you want to help me?" Ayame asked when she noticed that Wufei wasn't leaving. He didn't answer, he just got out measuring utensils, bowls and stuff to stir with.

They were half way through mixing everything together when Ayame noticed the flour covering Wufei's face. She laughed as she wiped it off for him, he blushed, but continued to work. As they laid out the cookie dough on the pan, they heard Leiko scream and storm down the stairs.

"I guess she found it." Ayame chuckled, leaving Wufei very confused. "I took a picture of her sleeping."

"Was it bad?" Wufei asked as Ayame took out one of the many copies.

"Depends on how you define bad. I think she's cute."

"Yes, the drool adds a certain charm. As does her gaping mouth." Wufei laughed. Doubling over to hold his stomach, but automatically stopped when Leiko entered the room. Leiko glared at him and then at Ayame who plopped more dough on her pan. She didn't bother to hide her mischievous smirk from her female friend.

"I want all of the copies, Ayame. Where are they?" Leiko demanded.

Ayame and Wufei struggled to keep from laughing, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh." Leiko mumbled as she took a spoon of cookie dough and nibbled at it. The sweet dough tingled her cheeks and almost made her forget why she was mad in the first place.

"Ayame I'm warning you, if that picture turns up anywhere I will cut all of your hair off and paint you Tomoe pink." Leiko pointed the goop covered spoon at Ayame.

Ayame cracked a smile and smugly glared at Leiko, "If you're attempting to threaten me, Leiko, try putting down the cookie dough."

Leiko struggled to come up with a decent comeback and left the room, but ventured back in and took the spoon and left again. When they knew Leiko wasn't going to barge in, Wufei and Ayame exploded with laughter. They leaned against each other until they were able to breathe normally.

Ayame took the first tray and placed it in the oven, "How long do I need to cook them for, Fei?"

Instead of just telling her, Wufei placed a hand on the small of her back—which made her jump—and reached over her to set the timer. When Wufei backed off he noticed the pink tint in Ayame's cheeks. His hand remained on her back, loving the heat that radiated through her shirt. She turned into him, while staring down at their feet. He traced every curve of her face and burned the image of her long eyelashes the feathered her cheeks into his memory.

Wufei lifted her face with his thumb and pointer finger, she was going to turn away when their eyes met, but Wufei held her in place. He moved her forward, tilting his head to the side and let his lips linger inches away from Ayame's. His half lidded eyes never left hers, Wufei could feel how nervous she was through the heat of her face.

"Himeno." Wufei whispered.

The beats of her hearts echoed in her ears as she closed her eyes slowly. Ayame had almost forgotten that Wufei knew her real name. She relaxed in his arm and placed her hands against his toned chest. Ayame gently pressed her lips against his, letting Wufei decide how far to take it. The hand on the small of her back slid up her back and cradled the back of her head. Her hair bunched together and snaked through his finger—pushing her forward as he devoured her lips hungrily. He spun her around, lifted her up onto the island, their lips never leaving each other. Ayame moaned when Wufei's hands went under her shirt. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, nibbled on his lower lip and scratched at this shoulder.

When they heard someone approaching they quickly separated, fixing themselves and pretended to be bored while the cookies baked. Duo eyed them suspiciously while he got a glass of water. Ayame meekly smiled at him while he checked on the cookies, saying he was looking forward to eating all of them.

Then Quatre walked in asking for Wufei's help with something and then left immediately. Duo followed suit when both Ayame and Wufei glared at him. They were fully aware that the Shinigami pilot could not be trusted around sweets.

Wufei stepped in between Ayame's knees and kissed her deeply, "Well finish this tonight."

He left her there, blushing from ear to ear, with an ache between her legs that wasn't going to go away until later that night.

She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and ran her hand through her hair, "Such a tease."

**Author's note: Duo you cock blocker. **


End file.
